xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Consuela
Consuela is the head of the Maids' Union. She is of Hispanic origin and speaks very broken English. For example, she pronounces the word "mister" as "misser" and uses incorrect sentence structure. She refers to everyone as "Misser" someone or other, regardless of their gender. According to Stewie, this may be because she does not know the meaning of the word, "mister". She is noteworthy for being one of the few characters to originate in a cutaway gag that became a "regular" character on the show, interacting with the other "normal" characters. She is voiced by Mike Henry, who modeled her after one of his own former maids.[] She first appears in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" demanding Lemon Pledge in a court case. In "Lois Kills Stewie", she answers the door as Superman's maid at the Fortress of Solitude, telling Joe Swanson and other officers that Superman was unavailable, and proceeds to explain that she has no money. She appears in a cutaway in "Ocean's Three and a Half" on the game show Are You Smarter Than a Hispanic Maid?. In "Dog Gone", she goes to work for the Griffin Family. She proves to be so annoying they drug her with chloroform and leave her with Joe. She has a nephew named Mikey, who apparently sells light-up yo yos, which Peter was eager to buy off him. The guys trace a dirty joke through her in "The Splendid Source". She also appears as Darth Vader's maid in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. She first vacuums in a hologram, and later has to be told that the generic brand version of Windex is just as good to use. Consuela visits her son Rodrigo in the Quahog Adult Correctional Institute in the episode "Dial Meg for Murder". After they had finished talking, Consuela cleans the reinforced glass separating her from her son. In a DVD-exclusive scene in "FOX-y Lady", Consuela tries out for the Fox News Channel anchor chair. She appears as the maid of James Woods's mansion in "And Then There Were Fewer" where it's revealed she had a nephew who was molested by James Woods before he committed suicide. In the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole", she requests Lemon Pledge from Santa Claus. In It's A Trap!, Consuela is the controller of the security system at the palace of Jabba the Hutt, played by Joe Swanson. C-3PO, played by Glenn Quagmire, lures the security system so it could chase a kitty. It is later eaten by Opie in the form of a frog-like creature. In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", Peter tried to tell her a cellphone number but she could not recite it back properly. When Stewie gets lost on the way to the airport in "Stewie Goes for a Drive" he is found by Consuela who takes him home and gives him a bath filled with soup ingredients for a girl's Quinceañera party. When Brian finds them, Consuela tries to keep Stewie insisting that he is her son, Ernesto. When her other son pulls a gun on Brian, Stewie grabs it and shoots Consuela in the foot; followed by shooting up the house until he runs out of bullets, allowing them to leave. Consuela works as Penelope's housekeeper in "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie", cleaning her weapons room. As she breaks a missile, she claims it was already broken. Consuela can be seen as Stewie rides through town under Brian's car in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". As word that the Griffins are in danger spreads when their space shuttle goes out of control in "Space Cadet", Consuela takes their house and moves it to the barrio. Glenn Quagmire takes Consuela on a date to the Quahog Playhouse in "Brian's Play". In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", it is revealed Consuela has a husband named Juan who she spends Valentine's Day with him at the Mexican border. Consuela helps Mexico beat Canada in curling in "Bigfat". In "The Simpsons Guy", in the courtroom scene, she is seated next to fellow Hispanic character Bumblebee Man. Episodes * FG603 Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air * FG605 Lois Kills Stewie * FG707 Ocean's Three and a Half * FG710 FOX-y Lady (DVD version) * FG808 Dog Gone * FG811 Dial Meg for Murder * FG819 The Splendid Source * FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * FG901 And Then There Were Fewer * FG907 Road to the North Pole * FG908 New Kidney in Town (mentioned) * FG909 And I'm Joyce Kinney * FG1003 Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.(mentioned) * FG1004 Stewie Goes for a Drive * FG1009 Grumpy Old Man * FG1019 Mr. and Mrs. Stewie * FG1021 Tea Peter * FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * FG1023 "Internal Affairs" * FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" * FG1109 "Space Cadet" * FG1110 "Brian's Play" * FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * FG1117 "Bigfat" * FG1206 "Life of Brian" * FG1210 "Grimm Job" (heard) * FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" * FG1316 "Roasted Guy" * FG1403 "Guy, Robot" Screenshots 980b11a584254491f37fdab02833b6d4.jpg Category:Mothers Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Puerto Rican Category:Spanish Category:Butler Category:Cooks Category:Mexican Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Multilingualism Category:Americans Category:Quahog City Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Female Category:Europeans